Weird Magik
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: Rated for language and some harrsment. Everyones favorite idiot is going to hogwarts! Will Kuwabara survive? Will he be able to protect the school? WILL HE BE ABLE TO LIVE THROUGH POTIONS CLASS? YYHHP
1. Default Chapter

**Weird Magic**

**-**

**-**

**Bomb: This is mostly a Kuwabara centric story. Who woulda thought? That's because even if he is an idiot he's still a cool idiot and one of my favorite characters and I don't think we have enough Kuwabara centric fics in the world! MORE KUWABARA! AND NEVILLE! I don't think there are enough Neville stories in the world either.**

**P.S. - You may have noticed this story on anothet name. I'm moving it. Like I said with my other stories... It's easier to keep track of this way.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Yu Yu Hakusho and I no own Harry Potter.**

-

BANG!

Something smashed against Kuwabara's window. Not that he heard it. I mean come on folks! It's the middle of the night, everyone is asleep, and an owl just smashed into some bodies' window. Who do you think is going hear it?

Shizuru! That's who.

Shizuru had never been a very heavy sleeper. So when the owl first thumped into Kazuma's window she was the only one to hear it.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself and slipped out of her bed. Putting on her slippers she padded down to Kazuma's room and opened it up. Shizuru looked towards the window as another THUMP came from it.

"An Owl?" Shizuru gazed at the bird. The nocturnal animal gazed back and gave a single hoot. It lifted up its leg to symbolize that it was carrying a letter.

"Oh. I know you now. Damn Hogwarts owls." Shizuru said and went over to Kuwabara. "Hey bro - baby brooo - wake up idiot!" she gave her orange haired brother a slap on the stomach for emphasis. Kuwabara woke up with aflash.

"Huh? Hey! What was that for sis?!" He glared at her (or glared as much as an idiot can). She pointed to his window calmly.

"Let in the damn bird already so I can get back to sleep Kazuma." He blinked and looked at the window with surprise. TA-DA! There pecking at his window was a large feather ball you ningens call owls.

"Woa..." he said. Kuwabara reached over and opened the window. He knew that owls were nocturnal but he didn't know that they ran into people's windows while they were sleeping. He picked the bird up and held it in his overly large hand. It hooted and stuck out its leg that held the letter. Kuwabara, being the not so open minded ninjen that he is, didn't think that it was a good idea to take letters from strange owls. But then his handy dandy sixth sense kicked in and 'told' him to take the letter.

Carefully (a/n: is that even possible for him?), he ripped open the letter with his teeth (Shizuru smacker her forehead). Her brother was a moron. Muttering to himself Kuwabara read the letter.

Dr Mr. Kuwabara,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We know that you are older than what we usually accept, and that until thefuture (if you decide to come to Hogwarts); you have had little or no magical training. The reason for your sudden invitation is that you are needed to help protect Hogwarts School and it's students from the rising threat of Voldemort. Please send us your reply by owl.

Signed,

Prof. Albus Dumbledore

P.S.: You might want to talk to Koenma if you don't understand. - Albus

P.P.S: Do give him my regards and ask how his father is doing. - Albus

Kuwabara pondered the letter for the next few milliseconds. Then, quite abruptly, his eyes shut and his head fell back on its pillow. With in a few seconds flat he was fast asleep completely ignoring the fact that he was just invited to the worlds most prestigious magical school in the world - that the owl was still clutched in his hand squirming for dear life - and that Koenma had a mission for him on his own. Ekichi (a/n: spelling anyone?) curled up next to her master and fell asleep in ignorant kitty bliss.

Shizuru did an anime fall with a large sweat drop.

-

**Bomb: Review**


	2. 2

**Chapter Two - dos - duo...**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter.**

-

Shizuru sighed to herself, shut the door behind her and headed towards her room to finish her nights rest.

Kazuma, on the other hand, sat right back up in his bed and released the owl in his clutches.

"Stupid bird…" he muttered to himself quietly and sucked on the cut in his hand that the minute owl had given him. He stared thoughtfully at the envelope and the letter in his other hand. The red wax seal on the back of it was kinda cool. It had a lion, a snake, a bird (_probably some sorta raven or crow thing_ he thought to himself), and lastly a badger. He flipped the envelope over and examined the front. In emerald green ink was his address, his window, his room – heck – there was even the _time._

"Freak-y." He said to his cat. The cat purred her agreement and swatted at the letter. Another envelope fell out of the first one. He picked it up and glanced at who it was adressed to. He grinned.

"Your absolutely right Eikichi." He said and stroked her fur. "They didn't have to be so insulting. I know what the letter means – I'm not as dumb as I look." Eikichi purred. He chuckled and stepped out of bed. He reached for a shirt and shoes.

"I guess I better go deliver this letter then. I'm not gunna get anymore sleep now." He said to his cat and patted her head on last time before walking out of his room.

-

"Hey Shrimp!" Hiei let out a barely audible groan. The sun wasn't even up yet and still the big oaf was up and getting on his nerves. He kept his eyes shut and ignored Kuwabara.

"I know you can hear me hamster legs now get your small ass down here!" Damn that idiot. Why can't he be a good ninjen, take a hint, and SCRAM!

"What is it?" He snapped and jumped to the ground so fast one could almost call it teleporting. It was to early for this.

"You gota letter!!" Kuwabara said in a singsong voice as he waved a letter to and fro.

"Hn." Hiei snatched the letter from Kuwabara and jumped back to his former tree branch before Kuwabara could react. He flipped it over, gave and odd glance at the seal before ripping it open, and read the letter.

_Dear Mr. Hiei Jaganshi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Actually, you have been selected to help protect our prestigious school from the Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort. We have sent a letter to your associate Kazuma Kuwabara. You will be accompaning him and helping him._

_If you have any questions please contact your employer Lord Koenma._

_Signed,_

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore_

_**"EMPLOYER!?"**_

_-_


	3. 3

**Chapter Three **

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: The usual **

-

Kuwabara.

Kuwabara Kazuma.

The greatest wizard in the whole entire human, spirit, demon, nether, and wizarding worlds!!!!

Yes... That was him. Kuwabara. Greatest wizard to ever live.

Kuwabara liked the sound of that. Yeap. It sure had a definite -

**BWAM!**

"oweeeeeeeeee!" Kuwabara yelped and jumped up and down holding his nose with both hands. On the other side of the door everyone's favorite three eyed, spikey haired, flamin' little fire demon (Hiei (duh)) had a small smirk on his face that ment -ahem- he was feeling a bit better after slamming the large metal door in his sisters' wanna be lovers' face. Now if only he could find that toddler and cut off his head then his life would be heading in the right direction.

"Now Hiei, I'm sure that wasn't nescesary..." Botan appeared from out of no where. Hiei growled and gave her a glare that said 'It is nescesary and if you try and tell me it isn't I'll slam it into your face next time you baka ferry girl'.

O.O "Ermm... Ha ha! Nevermind!" Botan squeaked. "Ha ha! Have fun Koenma-sama! I have to go ferry some souls! Ha Ha! BYEEEEEE!!!" With that she conjured up her oar and zoomed out the nearest window. Koenma's jaw dropped.

"Get back here you traitor!!!! STUPID FERRY GIRL!!!" Koenma shouted and shook his fist at the departing blue haired ferry girl.

"Toddler." Hiei growled out catching Koenma's attention. Koenma looked at Hiei who was giving him a death glare from hell and Kuwabara who had stopped yelping in pain because of his nose and was now simply holding it with one hand to help stiffle the bleeding.

"Hey Koenma, where are Yusuke and Kurama?" He asked, his voice distorted.

"Well.." Koenma said nervously. "Yusuke isn't needed for this case because he would skip to much school most likely, some other reasons, and mainly becuase Keiko threatened me that if I sent him on another mission far away for over a week she would do some really bad things to me..." he trailed off. A sudden image of an angry Keiko holding up a bambo whip with barbs on the end popped into his head. He shuddered. Not some thing he wanted to experiance any time soon - or at all for that matter.

"... and Kurama?" Hiei asked.

"Ahh, you see, Kurama is already on a mission! And he shouldn't be back for another week or so I think. And you two will be leaving before he get's back so there's really no reason to call him." Koenma rambled on.

Hiei frowned deeper. It was unlike Kurama to just take a mission from the toddler like that out of the blue. And if he did take the mission he would atleast tell Hiei about it. He narrowed his eyes at the infant ruler.

"You had better not be lying about this toddler." He said lowly. Koenma grinned.

"Ya know for once I'm actually not lying or with holding any truth from you guys!" he said happily. Kuwabara gave him a look (which was slighlty suprising to Koenma since he didn't start yelling about being lied to or stuff like that). In fact, now that he looked closer Hiei and Kuwabara weren't even fighting. Hell, Kuwabara even had a glimmer of, well, something you usually saw in Kurama's eyes. Not the 'Your doom is comming for you' look but the look that actually held wisdom in it. And right now it was scarring Koenma.

He cleared his throat and continued on.

"Now! Down to buisness! Hiei - wou will be attending Hogwarts as the new defense against the dark arts teacher to defend and infiltrate the staff and students and basically the whole school. Kuwabara, you will be going to Hogwarts with the main objective of protecting Harry Potter. And yes you DO have to go to your classes." Kuwabara nodded still keeping abnormally silent.

"But... who will be protect my beloved Yukina while I'm away?!" Kuwabara protested rather loudly. "I don't think I want to go if Yukina is going to be here all alone and undefended?! No! I shall not go!" He stood up and struck a stupid pose. Koenma sweat dropped. Hiei mentally congradulated the large baka for thinking of something important for once - though he would never say that outloud under pain of death or limbo.

"Well that's just too bad Kuwabara BECAUSE YOU'RE GOING ANYWAYS SO THERE!" Koenma bellowed causing his pacifier to fly out and hit Kuwabara in the middle of his fore head and succesfully knock the tall lunk head out.

-


	4. 4 Hug Hiei

**The Next Chapter**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**-**

**Disclaimer: The Usual**

**-**

**-**

"Bingo! Bingo! Bing-" shouted an overly happy Botan before Hiei clamped his hand over her mouth.

"If you do not shut up baka ona - you will no longer be in possession of a voice box." He growled lowly and then released her. Botan glared at him, 'huffed', and stalked away towards their first stop for the day- but kept silent none the less.

"I don't think you should have snapped at Botan like that shrimp." Kuwabara said. He was petting his cat (Eikichi) who was sitting on his shoulder purring her little heart out and looking around curiously at all the magical shops and gadgets. Kuwabara was reluctant to leave her home alone in Japan while he was in England. He claimed that the experience would be good for her and broaden her horizons about and in the world (also she might meet a nice tom cat... ).

"And how would you know that oaf? I suppose you enjoy listening to _that_." Hiei snarled. He was not having a very nice day. So far he had been hit on the head, refrained from killing off the entire wizarding community, killing Kuwabara, killing Botan, killing Koenma, finding out what the hell happened to Kurama, roasting the owl that pecked Hiei until he gave him his reply, and being dragged along to go shopping with Botan and Kuwabaka... Excuse me - KuwaBARA...

Kuwabara shuddered.

"NOPE!" he proclaimed loudly, startling several people nearby. "Besides... if we don't follow Botan she might let us get lost and we'd never get through this missions and then I'd never be able to go home and visit my lovely Yukinaaaa!" He wailed loudly (again startling many people nearby) and there were pink hearts in his eyes. Hiei growled low in his throat and promptly tripped the lovable idiot.

"AIEEE!" He screeched and fell into the person in front of him. He grunted and rolled off the bushy brown haired person. The girl (whom I'm sure we all recognize) jumped up off the ground whipped around and smacked the living daylights out of Kuwabara.

"You insolent giant oaf -" she began yelling but then stopped mid screech when she realized that the lovable idiot had done absolutely nothing but had merely 'tripped' over Hiei's out stretched katana. There was a large red hand print on his face and was swaying back in forth - the pink hearts in his eyes were now replaced with swirls. Hiei looked like his day was looking up slightly (alright so he looked like he usually does but inside he was doing cartwheels of happiness, got it?). Poor Eikichi had to jump off into Hiei's arm's so she wouldn't get flattened.

"Oh my god! I'm so terribly sorry sir! I didn't mean to slap you! I thought you were some one else!" She gushed rapidly. "Here let me help you up." She helped the dazed and confused Kuwabara up and brushed the dust off him.

"Heh.. Tweet tweet... look it the flying kitties..." Kuwabara slumped over. Hiei sweat dropped and Eikichi jumped down to bat at her owners poofy orange hair while he was... cough... out of it... cough... courtesy of Hermione Granger and her powerful right hook .

Anyways... lets go check on Botan folks!

Botan wandered around Diagon alley looking for the two detectives she had left behind inadvertently. She was just so mad that Hiei had cut off her bingo song that she couldn't stand to be with the short fire apparition any longer. _Probably not the best idea in the world_ she thought to herselfBotan jumped a good ten feet in the air when she suddenly heard her name yelled over the multiple people in the street.

"Botan!" she whirled around to face a giant of a man. No, literally, a giant. You know... Hagrid! Everyone's favorite Hogwarts third year dropout and current keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh! Hagrid!" she yelped and hugged the half-giant. "It's so great to see you again! How'd you know it was me? I haven't seen you in over forty some years since your father died!"

"Oh well... I could remember yer blue hair over any length of time Botan!" Hagrid grinned and returned the hug.

"That's wonderful! How are you? How's life at Hogwarts? I hope Aragog's doing okay" Botan asked. (Aragog is Hagrid's giant spider thing friend that we meet in book two)

"I'm doin' great and Aragog's been doing good too. Got a large family livin' in the forbidden forest he does now." He said proudly. Personally, the authoress cannot understand how anyone could be proud of a giant man eating spider... but hey... what ever floats his boat. Back to the story...

"So what brings ye back to the living world?" he asked curiously.

"Oh.. Umm.. I really can't tell you that Hagrid... Spirit World Business and I want to keep my job. But I am looking for someone... more like two someone's actually. I kinda left them alone and let them get lost..." she said worriedly. "Could you please look around and check if you see two boys - one's rather large, like you were when you were younger, he has orange hair, blue jeans and a white shirt. The other is _really_ short with spiky black hair, black clothes, a scarf, and carries a sword."

"I'll see if I can..." Hagrid stood to his full height and took a look around. "Yap.. I think I see them... now _that _had to hurt. Didn't know Hermione had it in her...well Botan seems I found them." He looked down at Botan and pointed in the direction of Hiei and Kuwabara.

"BINGO!" Botan shouted and flashed him a victory sign. "I knew you could find them Hagrid!" Hagrid blushed and mumbled something under his breath and turned a bit pink under his beard.

"Come on Hagrid! I'd like for you to meet them. After all... they will be attending Hogwarts this year also!" she said happily and walked off in the crowd with Hagrid following not far behind.

And back to Hiei, Hermione, and Kuwabara...

Hiei poked Kuwabara with his katana... again and again and again and again and -

"Will you stop poking the poor man!" Hermione nearly deafened the poor pedestrians. Hiei didn't even spare her a glance - not even a lowly hn! - but kept on poking Kuwabara. Hermione sweat-dropped.

"Hn. Good job, ninjen you killed the oaf." Hiei finally growled out making Hermione jump at the sound of his voice. She hadn't expected such a deep voice from one so - so - so vertically challenged.

"I did not! And if you don't stop poking him like that - you _will _kill him!" she snapped. Hiei smirked. This baka ona obviously did NOT know that killing Kuwabara (or at least seriously maiming him to the point of near death) was one of the top things on Hiei's list of things to do in the near future.

"And that would be a bad thing how?" he raised an eyebrow and asked.

-poke- -poke- -poke-

Hermione's eyebrow twitched and was about to give the vertically challenged, 200 year old fire demon a piece of her mind when suddenly...

"Hiei! What do you think you're doing?!" yelled an exasperated voice.

"Hn." Hermione turned to the sound of the voice and saw a slim, pretty blue haired woman closely followed by the tall half giant called Hagrid.

"Hagrid!" she shouted happily and ran up to him to give him a big hug.

"Why 'ello there Hermione!" Hagrid beamed. "what are you doin' here today?"

"Oh just getting school supplies and the usual..." she said with a wave of her hand. Hagrid nodded.

"That's wonderful 'Mione." Hermione beamed. "I'd like to introduce a friend of mine to you... Hermione meet Botan - Botan meet Hermione!"

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said politely. Botan grinned and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too... sorry about your grandmother by the way..." Hermione looked a bit confused. Botan saw this and hurried on. "And these two are Hiei and Kuwabara - Hiei stop poking Kuwabara!!" she yelled. Hiei stopped and looked at Botan.

"No." he said flatly and resumed poking the knocked out teen. Eikichi had disappeared from sight (don't worry nothing bad happened to her). Botan's eyebrow twitched and she held up her hand and her ore appeared out of thin air. She raised it menacingly over her head.

"Hiei. Stop. Now." she growled. Hiei smirked, 'hn'd', and continued to poke! Botan let out an enraged 'arg!' and swung her ore at Hiei's head. Many thing's happened next...

1) Botan swung

2) Hiei ducked and got out of the way

3) Kuwabara chose this time to 'rise from the dead'

4) Kuwabara got hit in the head - again (my poor Kuwabara)

"AHH! Hey what was that for Botan!" Kuwabara yelled. "Shouldn't you be aiming for the shrimp instead of me!!"

"I was!" she took another swing at Hiei (who dodged again) and proceeded to chase him down - swinger her ore dangerously. Kuwabara, Hermione, and Hagrid (even though they aren't anime characters) sweat dropped.

"Sorry! - Excuse Me! - Didn't mean to do that sir!" came the shouts of Botan. "Hiei you jerk get back here!!!"

Later...

Botan finally stopped chasing down Hiei... Kuwabara recovered from being hit on the head two too many times in one morning... Hermione left when she spotted some friends from school... and Hagrid hung around to help Botan since he wasn't doing anything of any major importance with the order or Hogwarts that day... and Eikichi turned up again (licking her chops mind you... probably got some free ice cream or ate a few rats at the pet shop).

"Okay first lets go to Madam Malkin's to get your robes fitted so we can come back and get them when they're done." Botan said with a voice of authority. Since no one else knew where or what the hell they were doing, except Hagrid but he just let Botan take charge because to be truthful... he really didn't want to get hit with an ore or have that scary Hiei kid glare at him.

The bell rang as they entered the store. Botan made her way to the front desk to ring the little ding bell (you know the kind they have at inns and hotel that go 'ding!' when you tap them. I love those things). Not to much longer a plump witch showed up. She had frazzled hair and a few pins sticking out of her hair and in random places on her clothes. Kuwabara wondered how she could move without sticking herself with one.

She took one glance at Hiei and Kuwabara and nodded.

"Right this way younguns and I'll get you all pinned up and measured... Hogwarts dearies? Yes? Look's like a first year and a sixth... and my what a scary little one the first year is..." she mumbled to herself. Hiei growled lowly.

"Now let's do the big one first and get him out of the way..." she motioned for Kuwabara to stand on a small rickety stool that bent drastically under his weight.

"Now what's your favorite color?"

"Err... Blue..."

"Ah, yes! A lovely color I can tell already that it suites you well, yes it does... Now lets see... nice broad shoulders... my lots of muscle on you... "she rambled off incoherently and rummaged through a pile of cloth and robes. After finding some she liked she came back and draped it over him and began sticking pins everywhere. And when the authoress says everywhere she _means_ everywhere.

"Ah! Ow! Hey! Watch where- YEAW! THAT - YIPES!" Kuwabara was jumping up and down on the rickety stool while the old lady continued to poke and prod him full of holes and pins while humming something off tune... that... sounded... suspiciously like... I don't know BUT IT SOUNDED SOMETHING SUSPISCIOUS!!!

When that was done it was Hiei's turn to get poked and prodded full of holes.

Now...

Let's all say it together you psycho fan girls and perverts who fantasize about our favorite fire demon...

'Poor Hiei... We love you!! YOU NEED A HUG!! COME HERE YOU BIG MANLY FIRE THING!!!'

And poor Hiei really needed a hug. He was pocked, prodded, pinned, punctured, pierced, perforated, stabbed, jabbed, smacked (unintentionally of course...), and to his complete and utter disgust - groped. Yes... MADAM MALKIN GROPED HIEI!!! CHILD MOLESTOR!!!! CALL THE COPS!!! OMG!!!

O.O

Lets just say that in the end they had to stupefy Madam Malkin to get her to stop molesting Hiei...

And they also had to threaten Hiei that if he killed the human and got himself and consequently Kurama also, thrown in jail - Kurama would put him through more pain than he could imagine and then some... Hiei was slightly calmer after that little threat .

Later

Botan, along with Hagrid, had set off to get Kuwabara and Hiei's school books while leaving them alone and unsupervised in the pet shop.

Kuwabara, who was not in need of a pet since he had his Eikichi, just wandered through the various parts of the store looking at all the strange, cool, and indeed freaky things that looked oddly like Yusuke Urameshi.

Hiei, on the other hand, had no pet and was idly glancing here and there at various animals... and saw one that looked grossly like Kuwabara...

Then he realized that it WAS Kuwabara... Not to be mean or anything... but this is Hiei thinking that. Kuwabara is not gross looking. He's just a bit screwed up. BUT HE REALLY IS KINDA COOL LOOKING YOU HAVE TO ADMIT!

After getting over his slight shock coughNOTcough, Hiei continued looking through the animals until he spotted something he might like to have as a pet.

Can any one guess what it is?

Cat?

Rat?

Toad?

Dog?

Snake?

Owl?

Other flying creature thing?

The animal that looked freakily like Yusuke? O.o

Give up?

Thought so...

-

With Botan and Hagrid

"Are ya' sure leavin' those two in there is a good idea, Botan?" Hagrid asked from behind a growing pile of books he was carrying.

Botan stopped rummaging through a book shelf for a moment and looked up at Hagrid.

"Ummm.... YEAP!" She chirped happily and went back to foraging for school books. Hagrid wasn't to sure about this. In fact, he was willing to bet Dumbledore's life that chaos was about to break out in the pet shop.

-end for now-

**Authors Notes: Wow.**

Okay, I know some of you have read this story somewhere else, and I've said this before. It was on another one of my names. Actually, it was on the one I share with my friend and my sister but that's beside the point.

Anyways... Please review. I love reviews.

And Yes, I really am the same person.

Don't forget to read me other stories.

Bomb-O-Maniac

also known as NekoT


	5. 5 The Thing that Looks like Yusuke and ...

**The Next chapter...**

**Thing that looks like Yusuke and Wands**

-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or HP**

-

Hiei had finally decided on a pet.

Well...

Actually...

It's more like the pet decided on Hiei.

And what's worse is (for Hiei not the readers) that it just HAPPENED to be the thing that looked like Yusuke.

For it's description I'm sure you could ask Hiei - but he would just say 'hn' and glare and then say 'I'm going to kill it'. So the authoress agrees with the readers that she should describe 'the thing that looks like Yusuke'.

First off! It has soft velvety black fur that looks slicked back (but it's really not). It also has large cute brown eyes framed by long eyelashes, and two pointy ears at the top of his head with little tufts of fur sticking up at the tips of them. Not to mention it's cute little bobbed tail and sharp pointy claws it was digging into Hiei's leg. On both of his front paws it also had -gasp- six toes! GAH!

So basically it was a Yusuke kitty (whiskers and all) with a short tail and an extra toe on it's front feet. But it really wasn't a kitty either... because it barked instead of meowing AND it growled AND it could PURR! So maybe it was more along the lines of part dog/fox something. I couldn't tell and hell - neither could anyone else. So they all just called it 'The Thing'.

Right - back to Hiei now folks...

Hiei was growling deep in his throat as he left pet shop limping his way out with the thing that looks like Yusuke firmly attached to his right leg. The thing (we'll just call it that until Hiei decided to give it a name) was grinning idiotically just like Yusuke. Hiei could sweat that it was laughing at him.

"I hate you." He growled at the thing. It only laughed harder. Hiei's eye twitched as he wandered around diagon alley - no doubt looking for the sweet snow stand.

Kuwabara, however, was still looking at the pets in the pet shop. Toads, frogs, rats, dogs, birds... he saw that the thing that looked like Yusuke was missing, flying monkeys, fire breathing salamanders, and other, uh, random animal... things...

Then something caught his eye. It was a medium size owl with stunningly deep sapphire blue eyes and a beautiful mix of white and silver feathers. The owl reminded him of his one true love Yukina.

So, in other words, he just had to have it so he could give it to his sweet Yukina for christmas - or valentines - or her birthday - or whatever. He picked up the cage gently and carried it to the counter.

"How much for the owl?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the beautiful owl. The lady behind the counter blinked.

"You want THATugly thing?!" she asked incredulously. "You don't have to pay - just take it! Free! Just get. It. Out. OF. MY. STORE!" she screamed. Thus making the owl scream, all the other animals to scream, and Kuwabara to scream a big manly scream and run out of the store like a little girl.

Sorry Kuwabara. I was just trying to make it funny. Don't worry. Hiei will get his due…  
-inserts evil laugh-

"ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!" Hiei sneezed out of no where. He sniffed and whipped his nose. Maybe he was allergic to that thing stuck to his leg? LOL wouldn't that be the truth.

The thing was currently still stuck to Hiei's leg and was batting at his katana like a kitten would a string of yarn. Getting an idea Hiei grabbed his katana and thudded the 'thing' on the head hoping to knock it out or something so he could leave it in the gutter.

His plan didn't quite work out that way, so to speak. Apparently, Yusuke Jr. a.k.a. thing, picked up more than just Yusuke's great bishonen looks.

He also got his incredibly hard assed head .

Yusuke Jr. was knocked senseless enough for him to fall off Hiei's leg - but then only to recover instantly and jump up and latch himself onto Hiei's hair. Hiei's eye twitched rapidly while he just stood there and tried to calm himself before he sicked his dragon of the darkness flame on the annoying thing that was chewing on his hair. Hiei took a deep calming breath and started to walk through the crowds to find Botan and her gigantic oafish friend Hagrid.

He wanted the hell out of this place.

Yusuke Jr. was pointedly ignored by his new 'mommy' (that's what Yusuke Jr. dubbed Hiei as ).

Kuwabara ran and ran and ran as fast as he could with the owl in it's cage under one arm and Eikichi under his other arm. He tried not to squash his cat tooo much or jostle the owl either (that poor pretty owl) as he continued to run and run and run (run people over) until he -

SMACK!

- ran _into _someone. And that someone just happened to be Albus Dumbledore himself.

The aged and semi decrepid old man picked himself up none to gacefully from the ground and looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

"What hit me?" he tugged on his beard and asked himself. What had hit our beloved psycho headmaster old person dude?

Now let's all just take a minute here and think about that shall we?

That's what I thought.

Dumbleydore -er- Dumbledore looked around and spotted an overly large teenager with orange hair, swirly eyes, and laying on the ground for the second time in one day. -Blink- Albus blinked, blinked, blinked, blinked, and blinked on more time before he recognised just WHO had run into him.

"Ahh!" The psycho old teacher clapped his hands together. "Mr. Kazuma Kuwabara! What a wonderful suprise to meet you here!" The aged professor showed suprising strength by hauling Kuwabara up off the ground, standing him up strait and dragging him along. By this time the swirlies had left the carrot tops eyes and he had regained his wits (that most people don't think exist but I asure you they do).

"Hey! Let go old man!" Kuwabara struggled in vain to try and get his wrist out of Albus Dumbledore's iron grip. Which, by the way, is a rather large feet becuase ya know, Dumbledore is this skinny old dude that has skin hanging off him like wet clothes... and Kuwabara is this big buff dude with muscles galore who has taken on many demons considerably stronger than Dumbledore.

I think what I might be trying to say is that if Kuwabara weren't such an honorable person he would have snapped the old fart like a twig. Unlike certain fire apparitions who shall remain nameless -coughHiei&Yusukecough-.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kuwabara but I'm afraid I cannot do that for you see - my hand seems to have been somehow magically superglued to your wrist." Dumbledore said lightly and continued to drag Kuwabara to some unknown destination. Kuwabara gapped at the old silver haired man.

"NOOO! I don't wanna be superglued to an old fart for the rest of my life!!" He wailed.

(Right - for this pov you might want to take into account that this is what Eikichi and the owl were up to durring Kuwabara and Dumbledore's brief meeting with the ground. Ok?)

Eikichi sat there and watched as her master and some old human lay prone on the ground.

"What hit me?" She heard the older human ask himself. Her tail flicked back and forth as the older human looked around and blinked rapidly before it's eyes landed on Kuwabara. If cats could raise their eyebrows - she would have as she observed the inhuman strength of an obviously ancient looking human stand up her master and drag him off.

Eikichi shook her cute kitty head mournfully as she and the owl sat there in the middle of the alley - briefly forgotten by an absent minded owner.

"HOOT!" said the owl. Translation: _Hey! Where's he going?! He's not just going to leave us hear is he?!_

"Mreow." Eikichi answered. Translation: _Oh don't worry. He'll remember eventually - but until then we have to try and not get ourselves stolen. So that means getting you out of that cage_

"Hoo?" '_Out of the cage? I've never been out of a cage before... What's stolen mean?'_

Again Eikichi would have raised her eyebrows (if she had any of course).

"Mew mew meow." '_Never been out of the cage? Nevermind that... Stolen means when someone takes something of someone else's with out permission. In this case - if someone took us, they would be stealing from Kazuma becuase he owns us and he would never give us away or let anyone take us away from him'_ Eikichi said proudly. She was a smart kitty indeed, yes? I bet she could run Keiko into the dirt with that smart, sassy little kitty brain of hers. Eikichi inspected the catch to the door on the silver owls cage. It was simple enough for the little tortoise shelled cat. She casually flipped the catch to the cage and pulled the door open with her claws.

"HOOOT!!" _'Thanks! Now I can find out what being out of the cage is like! What's your name by the way?'_ Eikichi purred and grinned a big cute kitty grin.

"Purrr" _'My name is Eikichi and welcome to the Kuwabara clan.' _

Hiei, who had by now completely forgotten that Yusuke Jr. was attached to his head, was wondering aimlessly around Knockturn Alley. How he had found his way in there? The authoress doesn't know, but she would like to point out that it doesn't tell us how to get into knockturn alley in the HP books except that one part in that one book and I really can't remember that much soooo....

Yea...

Anyways, Hiei was in Knockturn Alley bidding his time and looking around at all the neat objects and stuff of the more shaddier side of the place behind the leaky couldren. He was currently looking at something with blood stains dried on, sharp, pointy, and supposedly once a sword of some ancient demon god. Hiei raised his eyebrow as he inspected it more thouroghly.

The sword did indeed look of demon origin and had the markings of some ancient Makai dialect HE didn't know but Kurama probably did, becuase Kurama's like, really really old. But it didn't seem like the thing a demon lord would carry around. All demon's liked their weapons spotless.

"You like that do you little boy?" came a wicked voice from above him. Hiei growled. Yusuke Jr.'s ears twitched as they heard his new 'mommy' growl and woke up from a nice nap he was having in Hiei's hair. He, too, glared and growled his cute little heart out.

The story owner, one whom you should all recognise as the one Mr. Malfoy was selling things to in the second book, was tacken aback (not slightly mind ye) at the deep growl that emitted from Hiei and his hair. Not to mention the evil glare and blood red eyes.

"I. Am. No. Child." Hiei snarled at the poor man. The wizard quailed at the knees and paled drastically.

"Ye - yes sir!" he squeaked. 'That's not right! Humans can't have red eyes! It - it has to be a spell!' the wizard thought dramatically. Hiei gestured to the sword.

"Tell me about this sword." Hiei commanded (enforced by a not to enforcive glare by Yusuke Jr.) to the man. The shiver ran through the mans spine. The perve couldn't help but be attracted to the short dark man (ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww).

"Well, sir, uh.. Ya know what I don't know.. so BYE BYE!!!" he grabbed rushed Hiei out of the store and slammed the door behind him, locked it shut, and closed all the windows. He slumped down on the floor. Attractive or not - the little guy was just plain scary.

(Outside on the curb)

Hiei grinned an evil grin to himself and started out of Knockturn alley. He didn't know why the weirdo 'wicked' guy was scared to death of him but he knew it was funny. Yusuke Jr. seemed to pick up on his mommy's humor and grinned along with him - purring all the while.

Well, after a not so eventfull trip out of Knockturn alley, Hiei once again found himself in the company of Botan and Hagrid. How he had gotten into it - he didn't want to know.

All he knew was that he was going to kill the ferry girl for laughing at him becuase of Yusuke Jr. (he had decided to call it that -actually he had decided to call it 'Tantei' - but for the readers sake (and my own) I'm going to keep refering to him as Yusuke Jr. until the next chapter ).

Hagrid, on the other hand, had never seen a creature like Yusuke Jr. now a.k.a. Tantei, and was... well... fascinated by the cute little thing. :P

"Oh lookie!" Botan suddenly clapped her hands together and shouted. "There's Kuwabara and Dumbledore! Hey! OVER HERE GUYS!!!" Nearly defening her companions.

An extremely old looking man in bright purple robewith green embroidery on it came over dragging the large Kuwabara.

"Ah! Botan! Just the blue haired hottie - er - ferry girl I wanted to see!" Dumbledore said (Hagrid pretended to ignore the hottie remark but we're all pretty sure Botan didn't even hear that part of the old fart's sentence) and while grinning happily. His bright blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon glasses. "I was just thinking that you might want to take them to Olivanders and get them their wands before he closes. Afraid of the dark he says and the scary green demons with purple eyes all over their boddies. Claims they haunt him where ever he goes now a days."

Kuwabara and Botan both turned to Hiei and glared.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei glared back.

"Oh nothing..." they turned back around.

(Olivanders)

Poor old Olivander didn't know what hit him when the three entered his shop (Botan and Hagrid had gone to pick up the robes). Since we all know or have at least deduced (from other stories or where ever) that he could see arora's - not demon of human specificaly - but just an arora that hangs about them.

So as you can guess when Kuwabara and Hiei walked into that store - he must have been blinded XD.

"AHH!"

**Authors Note: Okay, so I didn't get to the wand part... I'm sorry alright? I'll do those next chapter I swear.**

**Not much going on...**

**Anybody know of an online runic dictionary? Or something similar? **

**BYE BYE!**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	6. 6

**Authors note: I'm sincerely disappointed in some of you…. You know who you are… Those readers who don't review. I wish you would. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ!!! I live for review! They help me improve! They help me continue on writing! How melodramatic… I'm pathetic. But you all still love me, right? RIGHT? PLEASE FOR GODS SAKE SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME!**

**O.o**

**Where did THAT come from…**

**-twitches-**

**Oh yea… I'm going to move this story to a different name of mine. It will be under the name Bomb-O-Maniac. I have two other YYHHP stories up under that name. One under the YYH category and the other under the HP category.**

**Yea… so that means I'm going to post it under that name. Just so you all know. I hope down kill me because I'm gunna leave the story under both names for a bit.**

**But then… knowing …**

**Who once banned me from uploading for a whole week because I didn't spell check a chapter of a story….**

**They probably will.**

**NekoT a.k.a. Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Chapter Seven**

_Last time:_

_(Olivanders) _

_Poor old Olivander didn't know what hit him when the three entered his shop (Botan and Hagrid had gone to pick up the robes). Since we all know or have at least deduced (from other stories or where ever) that he could see aurora's - not demon of human specifically - but just an aurora that hangs about them._

_So as you can guess when Kuwabara and Hiei walked into that store - he must have been blinded XD._

_"AHH!"_

---------------------------------------------------------------

"AHH!" Olivander clamped both his hands over his eyes. "Oh my GOD! I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!"

Dumbledore hit the wailing man over the head.

"SHUT UP FOOL AND JUST GET THESE BRATS THEIR WANDS ALREADY!" the old man screamed into his ear.

"FINE!" Olivander yelled. He removed his hands and began to shuffle through his store. "Wands, wands, wands… why is that people always come to me for wands! Why can't they come to me for other things too? I mean… I specialize in plastic surgery, nip and tucks, breast enhancement…" he rambled on until he finally came back with and arm load of wands.

"You, big and ugly," he pointed at Kuwabara. "Come here. Now which is your wand arm?"

Kuwabara held out both his arms. Olivander gave him a weird look.

"I'm ambidextrous." Kuwabara said. "I can use both hands."

"Ahh…"

"Since when are you ambidextrous?" Hiei asked accusingly as the Olivander handed Kuwabara a wand.

"Ever since they tried to teach me how to write. I did it to annoy my sister. It freaks her out." Kuwabara said and gave his wand a little swish.

**BAM!**

An invisible force of power shot out of the wand and almost hit Olivander but instead made a good sized hole in the wall behind him. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

"Next time see if you can hit him." He told Kuwabara. Who smirked. Both didn't realize that they had had a conversation where neither insulted each other or one ended up beaten (namely Kuwabara).

Oh my god it's the apocalypse.

"Urk! Not that one!" Olivander cried, obviously not hearing Hiei's comment, and shoved another wand in Kuwabara's hand. He waved it indiscreetly at Olivander - who dived out of the way when a large pink lightning bolt shot out of it and incinerated a shelf full of wands. Kuwabara drop the wand.

"IT SHOCKED ME!" he yelled and cradled his poor hand.

"Ok! Try this one sir!" Olivander gave him another wand. Kuwabara sighed and gave it a swish.

**Rumble Rumble**

**Crack**

Kuwabara and Hiei looked down at the ground beneath them and slowly back away. Dumbledore and Olivander didn't seem to notice the impending doom. Stupid wizards. Che. What a bunch of-

**CRASH!**

The floor of Olivanders wand shop imploded, or exploded, or whatever - you only really need to know is that it isn't there anymore okay?

-

**Later that day when there isn't much left of Olivanders store at all…**

"Come ON shrimp. It didn't take nearly this long when looking for my wand." Said the large and oafish Kuwabara. He was now the proud owner of a 12 ½ inch wand of dog wood and scale of a very irritable Lion dragon (also known as the Chinese fireball). He was very proud of it and, if possible, swelled to an even greater size when Olivander commented that he must be a very brave soul indeed.

"Shut up oaf." Hiei growled. He was having a very hard time containing his anger - and that uncontrollable urge to stab Dumbledore and the silvery eyed wand master that had come back.

"Okay! Try this one young man!" Olivander held out another wand for him to try. It was about 10 inches long, deep golden red in color, and he could feel the power reverberating off it. Hiei cocked an eyebrow as he took hold of it. Instantly when he touched it a warm feeling ran up through his hand and into his arm. Hi smirked lazily and gave it a good wave at Dumbledore. From the tip of it rained dark blue and purple iridescent sparks and the slight smell of sandalwood.

Tantei (Yusuke Jr.) squeaked happily from his perch in Hiei's hair.

"Yes!" Olivander cheered and clapped his hands. "It seems that we have found the right wand for you at last young man!" He turned to Dumbledore. "What find students you'll have at school this year sir." The old fart beamed.

"Thank you mister Olivander." He said then began to usher the two new hog warts students out of the store with their wands. "Come along now children… we have to go meat Hagrid and Botan somewhere…" He shoved the two outside, once again proving he was very strong for a psycho old man.

-

**Botan and Hagrid…**

"Oh Hagrid, do you think they're done yet? I mean… It can't possibly take THAT long to find a wand can it?" Botan asked Hagrid. Hagrid thought a few seconds before replying.

"I don't know Botan… sometimes it can take awhile before finding a wand - and you really don't choose the wand after all, the wand chooses the wizard Harry-" Hagrid explained as he and Botan sat and Florean's Ice Cream shop eating there sweet snow.

"_CUT! Wrong lines Hagrid! Start from the top!" yelled the frazzled and hassled authoress of this fic." And where the HELL did you find that line? The Harry Potter Movie? RE-DO!"_

_Botan looks at Hagrid_

"_Where DID you find that line?" she whispered._

"_I read it in a book somewhere…" Hagrid shrugged._

"_Three… Two… annnnd ACTION!!" Screams the authoress._

"Oh Hagrid, do you think they're done yet? I mean… It can't possibly take THAT long to find a wand can it?" Botan asked Hagrid. Hagrid took a large bite out of his overly large strawberry Sunday.

"I dunno' Bota-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! OH MY GOD BRAIN FREEZE!" Hagrid yelled and crumpled to his knees clutching his head.

"OH! You poor, helpless half-giant!" Botan crooned. "Would you like me to lick your eye-ball for you?"

"EWWWWWWWW! NO! GET AWAY FREAK!" Hagrid yelled and pushed Botan away who was trying to lick his head.

"Are you sure? Just one teensy little lick?" Botan asked, still trying to get close.

"NOOO!!!!!"

-

**With Olivander…**

"Well, now that was just so much fun." Olivander said to himself as he looked over the destruction and carnage that he now called his shop. "But I can't help but feel like I'm missing something totally important… Hmm… I wonder what it could be…"

Olivander sat in the middle of the rubble and began to think.

"Think, think, think…"

Then it hit him, literally, a bag of bricks fell out fo the sky and WALLOPED the son of a bitch in the head.

"UREKA! DUMBLEDORE YOU JACK ASS!!! COME BACK HERE!" Olivander shouted.

"YOU FORGOT TO PAY FOR THOSE WANDS!!!"

Poor Mr. Olivander had been jipped.

-

-

-

-

**Authors Notes: I'm glad you liked this story enough to review… BUT PLEASE REVIEW MORE! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Alexandra Asemet - Thanks for that, ahh… loving review you sent me -hides under a rock- boy your really nice XDDDD Here's the next chapter just for you. I like my insides thank you very much!**

**Next time… I don't know really. We might find out what happens to Kurama and Yusuke, we WILL find out what happens to Hagrid, Botan, and their nice little pets. **

**As for the pairings… I'm not sure if I should make this a yaoi (I've never written yaoi before, it would be interesting) or no pairings or pairings or something odd…. If anything… I might lean towards Hiei/Shizuru or something…**

**I don't know.**

**Tell me in your reviews…**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


	7. Jammie got a gun that has absolutely not...

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

_Last time:_

"_Well, now that was just so much fun." Olivander said to himself as he looked over the destruction and carnage that he now called his shop. "But I can't help but feel like I'm missing something totally important… Hmm… I wonder what it could be…"_

_Olivander sat in the middle of the rubble and began to think._

"_Think, think, think…"_

_Then it hit him, literally, a bag of bricks fell out of the sky and WALLOPED the son of a bitch in the head._

"_UREKA! DUMBLEDORE YOU JACK ASS! COME BACK HERE!" Olivander shouted._

"_YOU FORGOT TO PAY FOR THOSE WANDS!"_

_Poor Mr. Olivander had been jipped._

_-_

Tantei (Yusuke Jr. as we all know him) sat snuggled in his mommy's (Hiei) hair, watching all that unfolded before him.

Not long ago, Dumbledore had spotted Hagrid and Botan enjoying some nice ice cream at the parlor. They had all stood there staring at the couple for a good five minutes before the giggling duo had looked up and (with a rather large yelp) leapt up (Hagrid unintentionally crushing the seat he was on) and dashed off to meet the three.

Before they had gotten ice cream, the two had gone off and retrieved the two spirit detectives new school robes from the child molester a.k.a. Madam Malkin.

And so, NOW the only thing left for them to do is get their school trunks from some place that sells them! Much to Hiei's displeasure though. He did NOT want to step foot in another 'baka ninjen wizard' store (as he so eloquently put it). He has such a way with words, don't you agree?

But, to make a long story short and because I want to hurry up and get these two to Hogwarts before I get flamed… I'm going to skip that part and just get on with it…

Botan fumed.

She couldn't for the life of her (even though she didn't have one) remember where the hell that damned platform nine and three quarters was! ARGH!

"ARGH!" she fell to her feat and screamed after the fashion of one who had just learned their girlfriend was really a guy.

Kuwabara, Yuki perched on one shoulder and Eikichi on the other, inched away from the screaming ferry girl rather quickly. He looked around frantically. What the hell kind of number was nine and three quarters anyways. Che, stupid wizards.

Hiei glared.

And glared.

And glared.

And glared.

And glared.

And glared.

And glared.

And glared.

_**(Heheheheee…. Oh no! I found the copy and paste keys…. Mwahahahahaha….)**_

And (you guessed it) continued to glare at nothing in particular. Stupid muggles/humans, oafish baka's, annoying ferry girls, and random LARGE families of red heads definitely included.

Idly, the fire apparition noted that Kurama's hair put all of them to the deepest levels of shame - they should all be wearing paper bags over their heads. Tantei mewed his - her - its - I forgot the gender- agreement. He raised an eyebrow as he caught the last part of the large red headed woman's ranting.

"…_packed with muggles - same as always. Oh my, that poor woman, blue hair - I would be screaming also. Horrible fashion statement…"_

Hiei shook his head and Tantei chattered away, earning a few more odd looks to the many that were already directed his way. Staring, I mean glaring, around he spotted the large red headed family again over by a large brick pillar.

They had an owl.

And trunks.

He noted, annoyed, that the tall one with numerously numerous freckles across his nose had a trunk similar to his own. Hiei slipped closer to the family and spied on them. Yes, spied. The almighty Hiei does not _eavesdrop_.

"…Ginny dear, you first."

_**((Murray: Isn't Hagrid supposed to be helping them?))**_

"Yes mum."

_**((Furry: No, he was just randomly put there…))**_

"Al right, now Ron."

_**((Murray: Then where the hell is Dumbledore?))**_

"I'm not eleven Mum..."

_**((Bomb: McGonagall got impatient -wink wink-))**_

"I'm sorry dear, now you boys…"

_**((Furry: SO didn't need to know that…))**_

"They've already gone, Molly."

"Oh, I guess you're right, Tonks. Off we go now."

The large plump red headed woman and a thinner girl with bright disgustingly pink hair walked through the Hogwarts gate a.k.a. platform nine and three quarters.

At the same time a large gnarled hand landed on Hiei's shoulder. He stiffened and then glared at the offending appendage and then up at the hideously scared face of Alastor Moody. How did he know it was Alastor Moody? DUH! He doesn't have that cute third eye fore nothing you know.

Sheesh. ANYWAYS!

Hiei's glare was met with one of equal intensity. Resisting the urge to just pull out his katana and slice the arm off, the fire demon settled for prying the mangled hand off his shoulder with his own (not so mangled but still bandaged for a very good reason) hand. Releasing it, he took a step back and continued to glare. Moody glared back.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Moody demanded. Hiei nearly smirked as he felt a mental probe against his mind.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He shot back. Playing the part of a sixteen year old delinquent male with ease. Hmm, he must get it from Yusuke, yes? Certainly not Kurama, THAT much is for sure…

He smirked and began to walk away.

"Hold it kid, I'm not through with you!" the gruff voice snapped. Hiei didn't even spare poor Mad Eye a glance. He flitted out of the old guys vision.

Mad Eye growled in irritation and did one last sweep of the perimeter with his magical eye before also going through the wall.

Tantei chattered happily.

Hiei was in a relatively good mood when he returned to the spot where he had left Botan and Kuwabara. By now, Botan had resorted to asking random muggles where the hell platform nine and three quarters was - and getting many odd looks and scornful answers. If anything, her hopeless plight put Hiei in a better mood. And we all know that Hiei in a good mood means someone's in a really fowl one - namely Botan, Yusuke, or Kuwabara. In this case, Botan and a hopelessly lost Kuwabara. Literally. Gone, poof, not there anymore, lost in translation, blown away with the wind (though I hardly doubt that).

Anyways, not that Hiei cared.

Right?

* * *

He was lost. The great and almighty Kuwabara Kazuma was lost.

DAMN THOSE ENGLISH BASTARDS AND THEIR CONFUSING WAYS!

**((Bomb: Sounds like Ohio… THE most CONFUSING place on the whole damn PLANET! In the ENTIRE frocking WORLD! GALAXY! UNIVERSE! ARGH!))**

He sighed. If figures. He could make his way around Japan like the back of his hand, but not here. Everything was just so, so, so, backwards! And who the heck names a train platform 'nine and three quarters'. HONESTLY!

Heeeey, look at all the red head-

'_WOA! THEY JUST WALKED THROUGH A WALL! OMG!' Kuwabara screamed inside his head._

…

'_OMG! THAT OTHER KID JUST WALKED THROUGH THAT WALL!'_

A few minutes later.

'_OMG! SO DID THE REST OF THEM!'_

A few seconds later while this registers in his brain that THIS WAS PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS!

'_AHHH! I GOTTA FIND BOTAN!'_

Eikichi - "MEOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"

_Translation: 'QUIT SQUEEZING ME SO HARD YOU BIG OAF! I CAN'T BREATH DAMN IT!'_

**Authors Notes: HI! I think I might have promised some thing along the lines of them getting to Hogwarts in this chapter… I lied… hahahaaa! XD There isn't as much senseless destruction as before.. But I'm kinda sleepy at the moment… -face splitting yawn- So sue me!**

**Right, I want someone to whine, complain, and bitch at me for not updating sooner. AND IT BETTER BE A GOOD BITCHING OUT TO GOD DAMN IT! I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD BITCHING AT IN A WHILE! I NEED THE MOTIVATION OR I'LL NEVER UPDATE AT A GOOD PACE ANYMORE! ARRRRGH!**

**_Magus Black: You suggested that Hiei/you-know-what-type-of-girl-I'm-talking-about pairing… You better not regret it god dangit -wink wink- XDDD MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!_**

**Later gaters,**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**


End file.
